The story of Ben Knight
by Random11ness
Summary: This is my take of a young male witch in the magical world of "Charmed"


The Story of Ben Knight

By: Zachary Imhoff

* * *

PROLOGUE:

My mother and father were powerful witches. Who lived to fight for the good of all witch kind "Mundane kind" and magical kind. Until one fateful night when a dark coven of witches came together to kill my parents for standing against their political take over. I was born November 18th 2000. This was three months after my parents house was stormed and they were brutally murdered. By the "Dark One" no one has ever lived to see his face. Before the "Dark One" could get to mother she sent me into the "Mundane World"...

Sixteen Years later on June 17th 2016, the year I found out about myself… my real self.

Chapter One

Powers

I woke up at 6:00 a.m. to my alarm going off like gunshots in my ear. "Fine….Fine i'm up" I groaned to life after a deep blissful sleep that was interrupted by my devil alarm clock. I get washed up and put on some blue jeans paired with a red v-neck. I walk out of my bedroom to find Skye there, impatiently tapping her foot on the floor boards. "Finally! What took you so long? I thought I was going to have to call the cops to come and get you." yells Skye as she starts dragging me out of the hall. "Its called hygiene, Skye" I said with a sarcastic tone ."Like I care," Skye says, rolling her eyes, as she drags me to the bus stop. We stand in the cold, shivering while the bus screeches to a stop and opens the door to let us aboard. We climb on to the grimy thing one would call a double-decker bus. We went to a Panera Bread in Paris, France to get some breakfast. "Hurry up I want my bagel!" Skye said, shoving me aside, into the corner of the countertop. "You can wait! I want to go first."

After breakfast we went to our new school, Hollowbrooke Hall Academy, a prep school our parents sent us to against our wills. It wasn't all bad. At least we knew someone even if it was only one another. We walked through the dreary halls of the school to go to our first class. There were only thirty kids in the entire school this high school was very exclusive. We walked into our first class…. English. "I hate English. So much it's really hard." I said with agony in my voice. "I know one of the hardest classes ever" said Skye rolling her eyes. Skye took her seat at the front of the class. "Of course!" I thought to myself as I take my seat next to her. The teacher walks in and that begins…. the most boring hour of my life.

We finally get out of that prison of a school and catch a cab ride over to the Louvre to study. I sit down at a small coffee table inside of the gift shop. Skye starts rambling about some "Which came first the chicken or the egg". After thirty minutes of arguing with Skye about which came first the chicken or the egg.

I looked Skye in the eye, and ask "Skye, do you like me?" Skye, startled at the random question, responds with, "Well, that depends, do you like me?" Ben rolls his eyes and says softly, "Yes." Skye smiles from ear to ear and says, "Good," not answering his question even in the slightest. "Come on Skye answer! I'm dying to know!" "Are you now?" she says, raising one eyebrow. "Yes I am" "Fine, i'll tell you…. after these commercials…" She says, laughing maniacally while running down the hall. " _Evil, I will find out_." Ben thought to himself.

"Hehehehehehehe," Skye laughed and screamed back at Ben, "YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT MY SECRETS!" "OH COME ON PLEASE TELL YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Ben screams back to Skye. Feeling bad for running away, Skye says her answer, but so softly that only ones with very good hearing could know what it is. Ben says, "WHAT?" Skye sighs and shouts, "Y…. E…. S!" Ben jumps for joy at that and Skye smiles, shaking her head. " _Boys are clueless"_ she thought to herself.

*The Next Morning*

Skye walks over to her new boyfriend. "So where should we go on our first date?" Skye asks with a sparkle in her eyes. "How about the Eiffel Tower?" Ben suggests. "Sure, it will be fun" Skye says. We grab a taxi to the Eiffel Tower's elevator door. Luckily it was a slow day and we only had to wait for ten minutes to get to the top. At the top of the tower awaiting us is a romantic breakfast on a small round table with a red and white checkered table cloth. We sit down to a French candle lit breakfast with croissant and coffee, baguettes, and all kinds of french things. We talked and laughed for an hour. When all of a sudden Skye was knocked over the side of the Eiffel Tower by a thief stealing a woman's purse.

I ran to the side of the railing and extend my arm and hand in an attempt to reach for Skye. She was out of my reach and was falling. I could see the terror in her eyes. As she was slipping through my grasps she all of sudden she frozen. Not frozen like ice, frozen in time not moving a molecule. "What…. What… just happened?" I asked no one. I grabbed the table cloth and climbed down toward Skye. I grabbed her and took her back to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Then time unfroze I took Skye's hand and dragged her down the Tower. I stop the nearest taxi get Skye in and tell the taxi driver "Take us to brokerswood 74 and maine and step on it!" ]\I yell at driver. "BEN, what just happened I remember falling from the Tower and then I was on the top of the Tower Wha..". "Skye I will try to explain everything but…. not now…. and…. not here!" We sit in the car in silence for thirty minutes till we arrive at our apartment building. I take her to room " _P3"_. I open the door and when me and Skye are both inside close it and lock it up tight. "Ben what are you doing and what's going on!". "Skye first off u did fall over the Eiffel Tower I went for your hand, but you were out of my reach. Then you well she just froze in mid air. I don't mean froze like ice I mean froze in time. It was terrifying.". "Ben maybe you should get some help.". "What no I swear." I explode my hands like I did on the Eiffel Tower and everything froze again. "See Skye I told yo…." I look over to find her frozen as well.

I try the hand gesture again and this time she unfroze. The I take her hand a froze the room this time she did not freeze. "Now Skye do you see what I was talking about?". "No, Ben I don't". "Just look outside.". Sure enough when Skye looked outside she was startled to see that everything was frozen in time. "How… How…. who…. what…. did this?" Skye asks with a look of confusion and fear on her face. When all of a sudden the front door started to glow.

The earth shook Celeste awake. "Lily wha….what was that? Celeste asked. "Duh….an earthquake that or someone has discovered their powers." Lily said with a know everything sense of self. Celeste laughed "Hahahahaha". Lily was a young fifteen year-old elf with golden hair, and pure emerald eyes. Celeste was a young fifteen year-old elf as well but, she had jet black hair with eyes the color of the sky. The two best friends walked out of their oak tree-house .They walked toward their new school "Knight Academy of Sorcery".

Lily and Celeste walked to school where their third best friend, Allen, was waiting. Allen was a fifteen year old elf with brown hair and glowing silver eyes. Allen said with great annoyance, "What took you two so long? I literally know Treelings that can walk faster than you two.". "We were distracted by well um…. stuff." Celeste said as a distraction for Lily. Lily used her power of Cytokinesis to control the vines in the earth to wrap up Allen. "Ha ha guys very funny now let me go." Allen said. Lily and Celeste laughed evilly. They went to class before the bell rang. After eight hours of the prison known as School. They started walking home when the worst thing imaginable happened. The "Dark One" came into their town. "Run!" Allen said. Celeste ran to the nearest door and cast a spell. It started to glow pure white. Celeste, Allen, and Lily pushed through the door.

Skye looked over at the nearest door to see three elves push through it. Ben stepped in front of Skye, wanting to protect her. The elves pushed through the glowing door. They all had pointy ears and bright colored eyes. "AHHHH," screamed Skye and Ben at the same time. "What..?Who are you?" Skye asked as she threw her hands up in fear her hands were encircled in a black aura. The strange creatures were suspended in mid-air and they too were wrapped in the black aura emanating from Skye's hands.. "Awesome, but what is going on?" Skye said. "CELESTE, WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Allen asked with a surprise. "Hey! Don't look at me. I cast the spell to take us to the nearest magical being. I mean we are floating in mid-air. The girl must have telekinetic abilities." Celeste said, rolling her eyes at Allen. "Skye, whatever you do. don't put down your hands ok?" Ben said. "No…." Skye said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Lily moved her hands suddenly and the bonsai tree that was by the door roots grew and wrapped quickly around Skye. The three dropped to the ground and attacked. I froze them and grabbed a knife to cut Skye lose. Grabbing Skye and my car keys, we ran out of the room but, the second I stepped out of the room they unfreeze and run after us. Skye and I ran out into the street. So did the elves. They didn't seem to know what cars were. This gave us an opportunity to ditch them. We jumped into my green and black sports car.

I started the engine but the blonde elf grabbed something out of her handbag. It looked like an oak wood staff with an emerald crystal. She slammed the staff to the ground and a tree grew through the road and under my car, ripping it in half. "Oh come on! I just got it repainted." I said with great annoyance. "Celeste! Shoot them but don't kill them." Allen said. Celeste pulled out her bow and arrow and shot at us. I pushed Skye out of the way to protect her. Skye threw her hands up and my destroyed car flew in front of us just as the arrow was about to hit us. The arrow hit my ruined car, and it turned into a pure emerald net. "Nice one Skye" "Thanks Ben" Skye blushed. Then the elf called Allen snuck up behind Skye. "Skye watch out!" I yelled. I ran up, threw my hands up, but instead of freezing him I blew up the arrow that was cocked in his bow. He flew back ten feet and hit his head on a bridge column. "Allen!" Celeste screamed.

She ran over to him. "Uh…Wha….what happen…?" Allen asked. Allen got up wobbling but when he saw that Lily was fighting alone he got up and started running with Celeste toward Lily, who was fending off the two witches alone in the middle of a nearly destroyed Paris road with a whole crowd of people watching. Lily thought to herself, "Dang it now I will have to erase their memories." Skye levitated a car and threw it towards Allen and Celeste but just as it was about to hit Celeste, she used her power of Shielding to throw up a force field around her and Allen. "Remind me not to get you mad." Ben said. "Ha" Skye laughed but was quickly sucked back into the fight. Celeste started shooting arrows and Lily grew roots to entrap us.

Skye used her power of telekinesis to lift us out of our root prison cell. Allen pulled out his swords and swung at Skye. She threw him into Lily. Celeste's eyes began to glow bright purple just as a force field was blasted in our direction. We jumped out of the way just before it reached us. The force of the blast knocked four cars three blocks away. "Wow! That was intense!" Skye said. Allen now shot at us with flaming arrows. I froze them and Skye threw them back at Allen and the two other elves with tremendous force. An arrow flew into a car which blew up and flung the three elves back. As they were flying, Allen shot at us with fire, ice and net arrows. I blew them up in mid-air. Lily again pulled out her staff. The staff tips grew and grew until they suspended Skye in the air. Allen and Celeste attacked me. I punched at them but they blocked my punches with their bows. Skye threw her hands up and a small truck was flung at Lily. She ducked and made the tips of her staff let go of Skye and grab the car. Lily flung the car at Skye. I froze the car and the elves. We then met together in the middle of the street just as they unfroze. I threw my hands up and the road blew up in a three foot tall mushroom cloud explosion. Celeste again threw her shield up around her best friends. I grabbed Skye's hand and we ran….

Chapter 2

The Beginning

We ran down the street and got in a cab. "Drive far… far away" Skye said. The cab driver stepped on it. The elves were not running after us. Lily grew pansies that made all of the witnesses pass out. "Stop the car!" I screamed. I ran out of the car toward the citizens. "Ben, what are you doing?" Skye screamed at me. "Helping those people." I screamed back. "Wait for me then" Skye said as she ran out of the car to catch up with me. We reached the citizens when a popey grew at the bottom of our feet and emitted it's noxious fumes. The last thing I remember is being thrown into a net with Skye…

 **3 DAYS LATER…**

I woke up to icy cold water being poured on my face. I look around wondering where I was. Then I recall that Skye and I have been kidnapped by those elves. "Skye…. Skye where are you? Are you ok? Skye!" I screamed. Skye didn't answer but the elf Allen did. "What is your name? Let it be known to all in the room. You know what, just tell me your name it's hard to talk like this." Allen said. "Well my name is…. oh sorry I forgot." I said with a cocky tone as I tried to untie the ropes that were bound around my wrists. I could feel the wet, cold cobblestone floor. The lighting was dim but I could see Allen and Celeste standing over me. "Ugh…. where am I and what the hell do you want with me and Skye?" I asked angrily and heard Allen scream. I could feel the warmth from a new fire. "Celeste what is his power? I need to know to avoid his power!" Allen asked. "Well, if I am reading his red aura right his power is Molecular Manipulation." Celeste said with little assurance. "Molecular Manipulation. Cool" I said. "Now how can I use this to get out and find Skye? Crap I don't know how to use my powers." I thought to myself. Allen whispered something I couldn't quite hear what he was saying. "….Holy… wha… how…. are you sure?" Is about as much as I could hear. I struggled to unbind the ropes bound to my wrist. Then I remembered the fire I started with my hands. I tried a smaller version of the fire on the rope that bound me. It worked I was free. I waited till one of the elves left. I could hear only Allen's voice. Then when I was sure Celeste was gone I ripped off the rest of the rope. I ran straight forward for Allen. He pulled out his sword I kicked his sword out of his hand. I picked it up but, a white light took the form of a sword in his hand. "Wow thats cool" I said. "Thanks I know" Allen said ready to attack.

He swung and I jumped back but his sword sliced my shirt in-halt. So that it looked like a unbuttoned vest. I was bleeding on my right side of my chest. I ripped of the remainder of my red v-neck and threw it at Allen to distract him. I swung his sword and got the side of Allen's face. He swung and I blocked. We repeated this for at least another ten minutes. Allen got me a few more times on the back and the chest and abs. Until finally I was able to strike Allen over the head with the flat side of his sword. As he went out cold and I ran out of the room yelling "Skye where are you! Skye!" I screamed running down the dark dimly lit hall.

Skye woke up to well lit room with a variety of different plants. In the room there were also these wooden lamps with glowing green orbs and a emerald and gold colored bed. Finally there was the elf called Lily. "Whe…. Where am I. Where's Ben what have you done with him?" Skye screamed. "First off we are in my bedroom. You and your friend are fine just tell us how long the one called Ben has held you captive." Lily said. "What…. no Ben he never kidnapped me he is my boyfriend." Skye said angrily at Lily for kidnapping her and Ben. "What are your name?" Lily asked a little annoyed with Skye. "And I should tell you my name because?" said Skye with a cocky and angry tone of voice. She squinted her eyes and Lily was flung back into the cave wall. "Stop that it hurts! NOW TELL ME YOUR NAME!" Lily yelled at Skye as she was lifted by the vines inside of the cave walls. "I will but only if you take me to Ben". "I will comply with your demand but, you must tell me both of your names.." "My name is Skye Rebecca Bryar and my boyfriend's name is Ben." Skye said. "First and Last name" Lily said annoyed. "Fine…. his full…. name is…. Ben Wyatt Knight." Skye said but with reluctance. "Wha…. what his last name is Knight?" Lily said. She dropped down from the vines and landed on the floor with a look of fear on her face. "What is wrong with his last name?" Skye asked with confusion. "What? Oh...nothing" Lily said as she ran out of the room. Skye stood up and ran to the cave entrance but the elf Celeste came in and her eyes began to glow bright purple again. A force field was thrown up in the doorway.

When Skye saw Ben enter the room, his shirt was ripped off. She could see his biceps and six pack. He was tan with brown spiky/wavy hair and menacingly evil hazel eyes. Cuts were all over his torso. Skye blushed when she saw her boyfriend coming to save her. Ben hit Celeste over the head with the butt of his sword. Celeste went down like a rock and Skye stepped over her and through the doorway of Lily's bedroom. She grabbed Ben's hand and started running for the exit. Ben looked over at Skye, glad to see her beautiful smile and intelligent gray eyes. She was tan with red, rosy cheeks. Her dark red hair whipping in the wind.

We ran out into an unfamiliar wilderness with strange plants and creatures. We were terrified because a five foot tall GIANT was about to step on us. "Ahhh" We screamed and ran for our lives. A six foot tall Dragon with blood red scales and jet black streaks with wings three foot in width at least. And yellow eyes that glowed in the dark with tremendous power. Stepped in-front of us and shot a column of fire at the giant. The Dragon fought off the giant. While the dragon was fighting the giant. We ran for the hills but after the dragon was done fighting the giant. The dragon started to chase us. The dragon flew two feet into the air and then dove for us. He landed at the heels of my fight. I gripped my sword ready to fight once again but, instead of fighting off another bloodthirsty creature. I felt the dragon rub against my arm affectionately. "What's going on is it like a dinosaur if you don't move it can't see you?" I whispered to Skye. "I don't know. This is just all so weird" Skye whispered back. Skye stepped toward me and went for my hand but the dragon growled. He picked Skye up and threw her behind me at least twenty feet..

"Skye" I screamed and started to run but a red and black claw was put over me like a cage. I was about to attack when a powerful voice said "Hello, my name is Zayne and I am your….". "Why the hell did you throw my girlfriend?" I yelled at Zayne cutting him off in mid sentence. "SILENCE! Now as I was saying I am your familiar. Each witch is born with a familiar and I am yours." Zayne said with what sounded like pride in his voice. I stepped back not sure what to do or what a familiar was. "Um cool but what is a familiar?" I asked still stuck in his claw. "A familiar is a magical creature that a witch is born with. The familiar is like a protector." Allen says stepping out from behind the bushes. "Oh…. wait how did you find me?" I asked ready to fight. Allen saw me tense up and said, "Hold on I won't attack you. Listen we only kidnapped you because well we thought…. you were working for the Dark One." Allen said with some fear in his silver eyes. "Ok but who the hell is the Dark One?" I asked annoyed with Allen. "He is the most evil witch in the entire world." Allen said terrified. "Ok so he is evil and you swear you're not going to attack me…. cool so can you help me get to my girlfriend." I asked while climbing up Zayne. "Sure dude" Allen says as he takes my hand to climb up Zayne. "Um Zayne fly toward Skye" I said with confusion. Zayne took off and flew in the direction of Skye.

"AAAAhhhhhh. SOMEONE HELP ME! BEN HELP!" Skye screamed as she flew through the air. Skye could see the ground coming closer and closer. She didn't know what to do so she closed her eyes and flung her hands up just as she was about to become a pancake. Something grabbed her it felt like vines from a tree. Skye opened her eyes and saw Lily and Celeste on the ground. Lily had her staff out and the vines were wrapped around her waist. Celeste had her eyes closed and was looking away. "Thank you for saving me" Skye said as she was being placed on the ground by Lily. "No problem" Lily said putting away her staff. "So um…. why did you save me?" Skye asked. "I think you're nice." Lily said smiling at Skye. "And I just like you." Celeste said also smiling at Skye. "OOOOhhhh…. cool" Skye said getting ready to fight just in case. "Listen just come with us. We can take you back to your boyfriend Ben." Lily says noticing Skye tencing up. "Ok" Skye says reluctantly. Lily and Celeste starting walking in the direction Skye was flung. As Lily walked the trees that were in her path literally moved out of her way. "Cool" Skye said impressed. "Yes it is" Lily said looking back giggling. "So um what am I" Skye asked trying to pass the time. "Well from what I can tell about your aura you are a witch." Celeste said happily and friendly. "Ok but um whats a witch?" Skye asked trying not to trip over the moving trees. "A witch is a magical being with magical powers. Witch's are very powerful magical beings." Lily said still controlling the plant life to move from her path. "Hey don't mean to be an annoyance but aren't witch's girls and…." Skye was asking but was interrupted by Lily. "NO. That is a common misconception.. A witch is a good magical being that works for good and can be both genders." Lily said aggravated. "Ok just calm down" Celeste said to Lily trying to keep the peace between Lily and Skye. Skye tripped over one of the moving tree roots. She put her hands up to catch herself when she fell. When she got up the trees were moving back into place. "Um guys can you wait." Skye said trying to weave her way through the realigning pine trees. Skye tried to catch up with Celeste and Lily but she ran into a realigning tree and was knocked out cold.

Skye woke up to a horse licking her awake. "Ouch" Skye said pushing away the horse and rubbing her throbbing head. She stood up to see that the horse had angelic like wings on the sides of her body. "Weird a real pegasus but, then again I am a witch so yea not the weirdest thing I found out today." Skye said staring at the majestic copper colored pegasus. With her golden wings and dark brown mane. She stared into the pegasus's kind black eyes and could see the shimmer of her mane in the sunlight. "You are gorgeous girl." Skye said trying to reach out and pet her. The pegasus telepathically told Skye "Hello, mistress my name is…. well you may name me but I am your familiar." Skye thought to herself for a minute or two and stared at the shimmer in her mane. Skye finally said "I think I will name you…. Shimmer". Skye asked "Can I ride you to get to my friends or captures oh whatever." Shimmer looks at Skye with her black kind eyes and shook her head happily "Yes I will let you ride me to your companions" Shimmer telepathically told Skye nodding her head.

Skye climbed on to the back of Shimmer and held on to Shimmer's neck. Shimmer took off into the sky she flew just above the tree top's. Skye could see some of the tree top's moving and Celeste yelling "Skye? Skye WHERE ARE YOU?". Skye landed Shimmer on the ground where the trees were parted. "AAAAHHHH" Celeste and Lily screamed surprised to see Skye on a pegasus. "Hey" Skye said smiling at everyone. Skye slide down the side of Shimmer's right wing. Skye stepped on to the ground and asked "So how far away are we from my boyfriend and your cave home thingy?" "Well we stopped to look for you so maybe like twenty minutes." Celeste said happy to see her new friend. "I have an idea. Celeste I want you to create a shield under our feet including the pegasus. After that I will telekinetically move the shield." Skye said laughing.

"That is a great idea love" I said as steered Zanye into the clearing of the angled trees that were moved by Lily's magic. Ben looked at Skye and thought she was the essence of beauty no the definition of perfection. Ben smiled at Skye and she smiled back blushing. On the back of Zayne along with Ben was Allen. When Zayne landed Ben jumped off his back and Skye jumped into Ben's arm's. "Well I am glad to see someone missed me." I said holding Skye like a new bride smiling down at his loving girlfriend. Ben put down Skye gently. "So is everyone friends now?" Allen asked backflipping off Zayne's back. "Yes." Everyone said at once. "Good, cause I want to take you guys somewhere even though Knight town gone." Allen said leading the way but was interrupted by me. "Wait…. did you say Knight town?" I asked startled by what Allen said. "Yes why?" Allen asked like it was a stupid question. "My name is Benjamin Wyatt Knight" I said with a lump in my throat. "Oh yea thats right I almost forgot about that. Ben your mother and father were powerful witches. Who lived to fight for the good of all magical kind and "Mundane kind". Until one fateful night when a dark coven of witches came together to kill your parents for standing against their political take over." Lily said with concern in her eyes. Ben stepped back not sure what to do. I got so angry and upset that the trees were blown to pieces.

"What" I asked. Skye ran over to Ben to comfort him. "So they were good witches?" I asked upset and angry. "Yes" Allen, Celeste, and Lily said all at the same time. "Ok good. So what was the thing you wanted to show." I said still angry with this evil "Dark One". "The thing I wanted to show you was this magic market but, Ben if you need more time handling this news we will understand." Allen asked with everyone looking at me with concern. "No, no it's fine." "Ok" Allen said starting to lead the way again.

Allen, Celeste and I climbed on to Zanye's back. Skye and Lily climbed on to Shimmer's back. Allen told us which direction to stir and we started to fly. It took us about twenty minutes through the warm spring air. We landed and we left Zayne and Shimmer at an open dirt road path. We walked into a large market and Allen took me to buy a shirt I got a red v-neck t-shirt. After Allen bought me my shirt he took us to the bank. "Wow this is a really big bank." I said staring at the one door that said " _Bank_ ". "It's magical" Lily said rolling her eyes pushing through us and went through the door. When she opened the door there was a strong golden glow. We filed in through the door I was the last to walk into the ginormous bank. The main room was black and white marble the floor looked like a giant chess board. We walked around and I saw a red knight piece coming over to me. "Um…. Lily, Allen. Celeste what is that?" I asked while getting a closer look at the old knight piece. "That looks like your vault plus your parents." Lily said looking surprised to see the old unused vault. "What do I do with the vault and can someone buy me a guide to this magical world." I said while the vault moved right in front of me. "Touch it and yes we can buy you both a guide." Lily said laughing hysterically. I reached out and touched the red knight it turned into a huge pile of gold. I am rich I screamed laughing. "Wow" Lily, Allen, Celeste, and Skye said at the same time. "So is this a lot in whatever your money system is called?" I asked looking back at my new friends. "Yea" Allen said staring at the gold some what greedy. "How do I get this stuff out of here" I asked stupidly to Allen. "Um hold on Ben can I have a piece of gold." Allen asked. "Yea" I said and I grabbed one piece of gold and threw it to Allen. He ran outside and after about two minutes he came back with a small black back-pack. "Here" Allen said as he threw it toward me. "Okay but I don't think this will hold all of the gold" I asked unzipping the back-pack. "That is a limitless bag" Celeste said trying not to steal the piles upon piles of gold. I started pouring the gold into my bag and after an hour of pouring the gold into my bag with the help of my friends. We got out of the bank and got a tour from Allen, Celeste, and Lily. Skye and I were in the back holding hands laughing and giggling. I looked around and found a opal necklace. I told Skye to "Wait here I will be right back". I went over to the shop market and asked "How much for the gold chained necklace?" "Ah. A good eye for jewelry my fine gentleman" I cut him off and said "Can we just cut to the chase how much is the necklace." "The price is two gold pieces" The shopkeeper said a little angry with me for cutting him off. I got out two pieces of gold and paid the man. I ran back to Skye and presented to her the necklace I bought her with her birthstone necklace. "Hey love here you go" I presented the necklace to Skye. "Wow" Skye said as I put the glittering mystic opal necklace on her. Lily and Celeste ran over Skye and started laughing and giggling about the necklace I bought her. They dragged Skye to look at the necklace. I was pushed out of the way and when I looked back they were dragging Skye to look at clothes. Allen walked up to me and said "Now I can show you the weapons side of the market or the dark side of the market." Allen said as he laughed and started dragging me to the weapons shop.

Skye started walking with Celeste and Lily instead of being dragged by them. "So where are we going?" Skye asked while walking and playing with her new necklace. "We are first going to get you some new clothes and then we are going to the weapons section of the market." Lily said walking and started getting out her bag full of gold. "Um I can not take your money" Skye said blushing. "We know" Celeste said. "So then how can I pay I mean my parents are my birth parents" Skye said confused. "We are going to see your parents duh." Lily said. "What! Are they here?" Skye asked looking around. "Yea they own the clothes shop" Celeste said looking for the sight that said " _Bryar Clothing Shop_ ". They walked into the huge store to see a long line of clothes and armor. Skye saw her parents working diligently to make and then sell the numerous amounts of clothing. Skye walked up to her parents and said with surprise. "Mom! Dad!" Skye walked up to her parents. "Skye!" said Skye's mother surprised. She stepped from behind the countertop and hugged her daughter. "What are you doing here?" asked Skye and her mother at the same time. "I own this store. Oh I have something for you" Skye's mother said as she went behind the counter to grab a black cloak with a blood red crystal wrapped in a golden locket. "Wow its beautiful" Skye said while her eyes glittered brilliantly in the light of the shop. Skye asked her mother while putting on the blue cloak. "How long have you I don't know been hiding your a witch or what ever?" Skye said putting her hand on her hip and placing all her weight onto her right leg. "Well sweetie the dark one took control over this land and we did not want you to live in a dark world like this." Skye's mother said trying not to invoke her daughters rath. "Yeah sure" Skye said angry as she went behind the counter and pulled out two handfuls of gold coins and shoved them into her deep cloak pockets. "Bye" Skye said as she tried stormed out of the shop and into the crowded streets of the magic market. Her mother stepped in front of her and again explained why she did not tell her that she was a witch. Skye listened shook her head grabbed a hand-bag and went down the iels to stuff the bag full of stuff. She turned down the jewelry iel and found a red ring with a triquetra symbol engraved into it. She picked it up and said "This will be great for my boyfriend" Skye said as she stomped out of the door glaring at her parents.

Chapter 3

The Dark One

Ben was torn away from Skye by Allen to the weapons section of the magic market. We walked to the weapons section which was a maze of twists and turns inside of the market. There were shops with talking hats, flying carpets and brooms there was so much cool stuff it was hard to take it all in at once. I strayed from the path that Allen was walking out for me to follow. I walked over to a cart that was showing off all the swords and weapons that were on display. They had swords that set on fire, axes that were made from stars, crossbows that never missed their target, and so many other kinds of weapons with names I could not pronounce. I looked around at all of the weapons available when Allen pulled me away and said with a serious face "We need to go". Allen shoved a backpack into my hands and said "Put it on" Allen lead started to lead the way out of the market. When all of a sudden a huge explosion thirty feet behind us. I looked around with panic in our eyes because I could not find Skye. I screamed for Skye but, I could not hear or find her over the sound of panicked screams and cries for help. Allen screamed "We need to go" as he started pushing me toward the exit. "No, I won't leave without Skye" I said with a clear sound of panic in my voice. "You won't" Skye said with fear in her eyes and panic in her voice. Lily and Celeste were right behind Skye. "Thank god you're okay" I said grabbing Skye's hand. We started running toward the exit. There were explosions and fire everywhere we ran out of the way death and destruction as best we could. We finally made our way out of the market. When we made our way out of the market we were completely covered in soot and ash. I called Zayne and Skye called Shimmer. We got onto our familiars and started to fly away with Lily, Celeste, and Allen. When we were shootout of the sky by a giant green flying serpent. With a black haired man on it's back. The man had midnight black hair and emerald eyes that were coated with the dark and hard look in his eyes. He was tall and some what intimidating. I fell head first into a river luckily the river was deep enough for me not to get severe injury. I clawed my way out of the strong current of the river. "I just bought this shirt" I screamed at the stranger. He stared straight into my eyes and smiled. "Dude stop doing that its really creepy" I said as I looked around to find my friends and Skye. I saw Skye sneaking up behind the stranger with Celeste and Allen. Lilly on the other hand did not start sneaking up on him. Lilly just stood there looking at the stranger with longing in her eyes she looked as though she was in a trance. As Lilly stood there staring at the man her hair turned from gold to a rose pink color. Skye ran up to Lilly and shook Lilly out of the trance. Lilly was shocked back into reality. Lilly turned and started to sneak up on the stranger along with Allen and Celeste. "So I'm Ben and what's your name creepy stalker dude?" I asked trying to buy time for my friends. "My name is Rex but you can call me The Dark One." he said as his right hand began to glow a deadly dark green. He threw his hand up in my direction and a green blast shoot me back into the river. I again clawed out of the river and saw that my friends were attacking The Dark One. Allen attacked The Dark One with his hard light sword. He blocked Allen's attack as easy as if he was swatting away a fly. The Dark One turned around to see the rest of my friends ready to attack. Skye threw a huge boulder at him with her telekinetic powers. While Lilly used her staff to grow a huge oak tree right under his feet. Rex was stabbed in the in the shoulder by one of Lilly's tree branches. "Ahhhhh" Rex screamed as he snapped away the branch that stabbed him. He looked up at Lilly and said "Sorry beautiful but you're going to have to pay for that.". Rex shoot a pure green blast of energy at Lilly. "Nooooooo" Celeste said as her eyes began to purple and a shield was through in front of Lilly. Rex turned onto Skye and again shoot his power. Skye defended herself by putting a rock in front of her. I threw my hands up and blew up the tree that was under Rex. He flew three feet ahead of us and just as he was about to hit the ground his serpent caught him. "No!" we all screamed except for Lilly who was the only one who screamed "Yes!" when he was caught by the serpent. "Lilly what the hell. He just tried to kill you and me" I screamed at her right after she screamed yes for Rexes rescue. Lilly turned and ran straight for Rex ignoring me. She knelt by his side to check his wounds when Rex got up and pulled a knife that was under his shirt and held it up to Lilly's throat. He and Lilly stepped back a few feet onto the serpents back while Rex was saying "If anyone moves she won't have a pretty head anymore". We stared at Rex holding Lilly hostage in horror. The serpent jumped into the air and opened its mighty jaws to hiss. The serpent opened a green portal in front of us and after it was done it began to fly southeast.

Chapter 4

help need a name please think of one if you can

A small faction of Elves, Witches, Giants, and three other enormous serpents each with their own malevolent yellow eyes. Their fangs were each at least two feet long, they were pearly white and they dripped black poisonous venom. "Great just what we needed." I said getting ready to fight yet again. The portal closed leaving at least eighty of The Dark Ones men, women, and other creatures. Skye lifted up one of the serpents with her powers and swung it around in the enemy lines. Celeste pushed back the charging faction with er shield. Allen created a bow and started shooting three arrows at once at the enemy. As for me I started blowing up the ground beneath their feet making them fly back. I was cornered in between a serpent and a three witches each with the power of ice. "Crap" I said. I froze the witches and focused on the white serpent. "Just you and me ugly." I tried to completely blow up the serpent but he was too strong I only burned some of him.


End file.
